legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarafan (era following Blood Omen)
This article regards the order referred to as "Sarafan" and seen in Blood Omen 2; for the earlier faction, with the same title, seen in Blood Omen , Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance , see Sarafan Brotherhood. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances = Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2}} The Sarafan Order, also known simply as The Sarafan (or alternatively Seraphan), was a major faction in the fourth paradox timeline. Founded by the Sarafan Lord sometime after the Collapse of the Pillars, The Sarafan Order was dedicated to exterminating Vampires in Nosgoth. After defeating Kain's Vampire Army in the Battle of Meridian, the order took control of the whole of Nosgoth under the tyrannical rule of the Sarafan Lord "Umah explains that Nosgoth is ruled by the Sarafan and the vampire race is all but extinct. A few survivors have joined together to form the Cabal: the vampire resistance, operating from a hidden Sanctuary. They are in need of Kain's abilities" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 8. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 Sarafan Lord: "The evil warlord who controls Nosgoth's capital city, Meridian. It was he who resurrected the Sarafan armies and defeated Kain." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg10 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download.. The rule of the Sarafan was undermined by the Cabal, who revived Kain and used him as an agent against the Sarafan Umah: "We are the Cabal, the vampire resistance. We work to undermine the Sarafan at every turn. But we are losing. With the new magic they employ, the Glyph Magic, they are able to find us and kill us. Our numbers are dwindling. Without help, we will not survive. We need you, Kain." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "In A World..." Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg9. Crystal Dynamics (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. The order presumably crumbled shortly after Kain uncovered it as a front for the Hylden and defeated the Sarafan Lord at the Hylden Gate Umah: "We must trust one another. Together, we can defeat the Sarafan Lord. Once he is dead, his order will collapse, mindless fools that they are. But there are dangers other than the Sarafan which must be overcome." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Biography Early History In the aftermath of the Collapse of the Pillars and the Hylden Lord's possession of Janos Audron (as seen in the climax of ''Defiance''), the Hylden Lord was able to use the 'rift' caused by the destruction of the pillars to "breach through the dimensions" Kain: "The Sarafan Lord. It was he that broke through. But how?" // Janos Audron: "Now we come to your part in this story. When you chose to destroy the Pillar of Balance, you caused a rift throughout the world, sufficient to breach through the dimensions." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and return his natural Hylden body to the Material Realm. Building (or re-populating) The Hylden City and the Hylden Gate (using Hylden assistance brought through the gate or Slave labour kidnapped from mainland Nosgoth) the Hylden Lord was able to secure the Hylden presence in Nosgoth Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Lacking the power to bring about a full invasion of Nosgoth , and requiring an army and humans to drain of energy, the Hylden Lord travelled to mainland Nosgoth (probably in his human disguise) and learnt of a "legendary order whose purpose was to purge the world of vampires ". Inspired by the tales of this Sarafan Order , the Hylden Lord , founded the new Sarafan Order (with its headquarters in Meridian) to cover the activites of the Hylden (whilst probably renaming himself "the Sarafan Lord" in the process) Janos Audron: "They were, Kain. But several centuries ago, one of the Hylden was able to return to our world. He then used his magic to draw other Hylden through, but had not yet the power to begin a full invasion. He required an army, here, and humans to drain of energy. He learned of a legendary order whose purpose was to purge the world of vampires long ago. He revived this order,and the Sarafan were born again." // Kain: "The Sarafan Lord. It was he that broke through. But how?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Sometime later, with the rise and expansion of Kain's Vampire Army, the Sarafan Order no doubt gained an increase in membership from scared humans . As the Vampire Army turned south and headed towards Meridian it became clear that a battle between the two fledgeling powers was inevitable and the Sarafan planned for this conflict (finding or creating the Nexus Stone and organising Sebastian's betrayal of the Vampire army) and dug in to defend Meridian from the coming Battle. When the Battle of Meridian commenced, the Sarafan Lord wore the Nexus Stone, protecting him from the power of the Soul Reaver Vorador: "One who wears the Stone cannot be harmed by the Soul Reaver." // Vorador: "And is this but a legend, to be proved false at the fatal moment?" // Vorador: "Oh no, no legend at all. It has been proven. The Sarafan Lord wore the stone when he defeated you, two hundred years ago." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., and with Kain and the Sarafan Lord locked in combat; the Sarafan ambush (organised by Sebastian Kain: "Your master knows his days are numbered. I might have spared your life by asking that you join me, but I learned that lesson two hundred years ago. You arranged the ambush that destroyed my army. You sold yourself to our enemy." // Sebastian: "I dealt the blow that cost you the war. Glorious, was it not? So many killed, so quickly. And all my doing." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.) was able to over-power and defeat the weakened vampire army (now without Sebastian, Magnus and isolated from Kain), with the Sarafan Lord apparently killing Kain Umah: "You were a great general, commanding an army of vampires, but the powers you opposed were too strong for you. You were struck down, your armies defeated, scattered and destroyed. Everyone believed you to be dead." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and gaining the Soul Reaver blade. A few of the remaining vampires (including Faustus Faustus: "Well, well, our Lord was correct. You are alive. Do you remember me, Kain, who served you so well?"//'Kain(V/O):' "It was Faustus. One of the legionnaires of my army of vampires. An indifferent soldier, but now, a traitor to our race."//'Kain:' "Faustus. It's true, then. I hardly believed it. Vampires have turned against their own kind."//'Faustus:' "What is our kind? In serving the Sarafan, I have protection, I have power. And who better to hunt down a vampire than a more powerful vampire? History is written by the winners, Kain. That is my kind."//'Kain:' "How many of us have been destroyed by the Sarafan? How many have been brought to their deaths by you?"//'Faustus:' "I care not for those destined to die. I don't weep for them, and I won't weep for you."//'Kain:' "Look around you, Faustus. Does your victory seem so assured now?"//'Faustus:' "A fleeting setback. Our Lord knows of your presence. He beat you before, and he will bury you now."//'Kain:' "But you will never know how it ends, Faustus, for I will bury you first of all." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and Marcus Marcus: "When the Sarafan proved victorious, I knew that my destiny lay with the Sarafan Lord. I offered myself to the winning side." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.) switched their allegiance to the Sarafan to save their own lives Kain: "I care not for any dangers. They will fear me, do you hear? Tell me where to find the Sarafan Lord. I'll have him buried within the hour."//'Umah:' "Such arrogance! If it were so easy, we would have done it ourselves, Kain. And you are far too weak to fight him yet. He is protected, too, by other vampires."//'Kain:' "Vampires in service to the Sarafan? Are they mad?"//'Umah:' "They value their lives. While they serve the Sarafan Lord, he lets them live."//'Kain:' "I will enjoy destroying them."//'Umah:' "You would be lucky to survive one such encounter, until you grow stronger." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. The battle won, the Sarafan turned their attention towards hunting down the vampires and the remains of the vampire army, eventually expanding their territory until they came to control all of Nosgoth itself. Presumably with this expansion of control came a re-organisation, changing the Order from a paramilitary 'secret police' to a legitimate socio-political state. Later History Over the next two centuries, the order would make great progress; apparently reducing the Vampire population of Nosgoth to a small 'cell' in Meridian (the Cabal); and introducing Glyph Magic (and related functions Kain: "You say a network? Placed like a web throughout a city?" // Builder: "We never completed the network. We never used the Device." // Kain: "But the Sarafan Lord will. The Glyphs! He is using the Glyphs to channel the Mass, to wipe out the city, humans and vampires alike! That must be his plan!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., such as Ward Gates) and other technological developments to Nosgoth's human inhabitants. Though these developments were generally beneficial to the prosperity and safety of the humans Woman: "He calls it ‘glyph energy’. He’s lit the whole upstairs with it, now. It’s a wonderful light, so gentle and bright. I like it meself, but the girls near left in a body." // Man: "I’ve seen glyph lights, but not in a gentleman’s house." // Woman: "But he won them over in a minute the day he got the glyph energy to heat his bathwater for him. That’s right, we carry the cans up cold now, and he’s got the water hot in a twinkling. The girls are alright with it now." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., the rule of the Sarafan and the Sarafan Lord became increasingly tyrannical (Janos and Umah described the Humans as "enslaved" Beast: "Wait…You must know…your true enemies. My captors. They are not of this world. They control the Glyph magic by which Meridian is enslaved. They pull the strings of the Sarafan while in the disguise of the Glyph Wrights. They are called…the Hylden….And their leader is, of course –"//'Kain:' "– The Sarafan Lord." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Umah: "The Sarafan, an army of fanatical humans sworn to eradicate all vampires from the world. A new leader brought them together and, wielding a new kind of magic, deadly to our kind, was able to destroy your army and kill most of the vampires. You were defeated in mortal combat by this leader, the Sarafan Lord. But that is not the end of the story. Under the guise of protecting the land from the vampire menace, the Sarafan seized control of all of Nosgoth, and their rule is not kind. For two hundred years, the Sarafan have enslaved the humans under their iron rule, and hunted down and destroyed every vampire they could find." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.) - unfair taxes, restrictions on movement and several 'missing persons' (likely kidnapped and taken to the Hylden City or the Device as Slaves) also contributed to the Human mistrust so that many Humans took to aiding the Cabal as Cabal Agents. After his revival, Kain was specifically used by the Cabal as a 'covert' agent because he was "ancient history" Umah: "We need you to help the resistance. Our faces are known, they kill us on sight. But you are ancient history, long since dead and buried. You can go where we cannot. That gives us a small advantage." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. to the Sarafan, enabling him access where the well-known faces of the Cabal would be recognised. Through his training (presumably for secrecy's sake) Kain was kept away from Sarafan troops and was instructed to avoid them at all costs. However, (possibly due in part to Kain's lack of enthusiasm for covert methods) Kain's presence was soon uncovered; in Chapter 1:The Slums, where Kain's meeting with a Cabal Contact at the Grand Hotel had been observed by traitor vampire Faustus (Kain would himself kill Faustus in Chapter 2); and later in Chapter 3:The Lower City, where Kain met Sebastian. Shortly afterward, with Kain seeking Sanctuary; the Sarafan Order scored a major coup - capturing one of the leading vampires of the Cabal, Umah (who had been investigating the Industrial Quarter). Umah was taken to the Sarafan Keep for a public execution. However due to the efforts of Kain and his collusion with the Bishop of Meridian (and murder of traitor vampire Marcus ), Kain was able to infiltrate the Sarafan Keep and make his way to the roof to rescue Umah, who was imprisoned behind Ward Gates. As Kain freed Umah, The Sarafan Lord made his way to the roof and was able to see for himself that his old enemy had returned; Umah luckily teleporting Kain away before he was struck down by the Soul Reaver. Through the rest of ''Blood Omen 2'', The Sarafan Order, were shown to be aware of Kain and his association with the Cabal, but unable to hold his progress. In Chapter 6:The Industrial Quarter, Kain once again infiltrated a heavily armed and defended Sarafan area, blazing his way through the level and recovering the Nexus Stone and murdering traitor vampire Sebastian (where Kain found out about the threat posed by the Device). As Kain made a journey through the Canyons to the Seer's Cottage, a Sarafan company was sent (officially) to eliminate Lesser Demons in the area, however, a major part of their objective seemed to be to interfere with the meeting between the Seer and Kain - the Sarafan failed to kill either of them and Kain escaped, teleported to the Device. Shortly after Kain entered the Device, he uncovered the truth of the Sarafan - that the Order was in reality a 'front' for the Hylden take-over of Nosgoth. Confronting the Hylden forces controlling the Sarafan Order, Kain saw little of the Order itself, until his attempt to infiltrate the Wharves with Umah in Chapter 10 (attempting to make his way to the Hylden City). The heavily guarded Sarafan outpost (the Wharves) was defended by many Sarafan Knights and Glyph Knights who were able to corner and overpower Umah (with Kain performing the final blow himself, due to her earlier betrayal), but were once again, unable to prevent Kain infiltrating the heart of the Southern Docks and taking a ship towards the Hylden City. At the end of Chapter 11:The Hylden City, Kain was able to confront and kill the Sarafan Lord, leader of the Order, he speculated that the Sarafan "now leaderless, still had to be put down", indicating his plans to wipe out the order once and for all and begin his Empire. It is unlikely that the Sarafan Order survived for long after this time Kain: "The war was over. And yet there was another still to be fought. The cruel masters of Nosgoth, the Sarafan, now leaderless, still had to be put down. There were cities to be rebuilt, and order be restored. And a new rule, my rule, would then begin. To the victor go the spoils. At last, Nosgoth would be mine." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Ranking and Members It is unclear how exactly ranking worked within the Order, however, the Sarafan Lord, clearly ruled the Order and was assisted by the traitor vampires, who were clearly of higher rank than the humans (possibly due to their 'immortal' extended lifetimes). The rankings of human 'enemies' associated with the order are similarly not really mentioned, though it could possibly be assumed that 'later' enemies had a higher rank. Members and Possible Structure *The Sarafan Lord *Glyphwrights and other Hylden *Sebastian / Marcus / Faustus *Glyph Knights *Sarafan Knights *Glyph Guards *Sarafan Guards Members of Unclear Ranking *Sarafan Archers *Sarafan Priests *Mercenaries *The Gunship Notes Text on posters and signs on the Lower City streets of Meridian spells the order as "Seraphan" and both Umah and Vorador pronounce the name this way. However several names (such as "The Sarafan Lord " and the "Sarafan Keep") favour the more traditional "Sarafan" spelling. The "broken-ankh" symbol of the Sarafan Order (and indeed several other'' Blood Omen 2 elements) are influenced by previous projects of [[Blood Omen 2|''Blood Omen 2]] 's Lead artist, Steve Ross; with several themes clearly (and unintentionally, according to the artist) developed from previous cancelled games 'Chakan ' and 'Sirens ' Chakan and Sirens Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln).. In-universe, the symbol for the order and it's many variants are not explained, but a large rock-carved sculpture in the Canyons could be taken to imply that the symbol represents the the Sarafan Lord (as to a certain degree, both Kain and Raziel's symbols are). The Sarafan symbol also, on several occasions, resembles Nazi-iconography - as it's predecessors the Sarafan Brotherhood and Moebius' Mercenary Army both used similar iconography. Throughout Blood Omen 2, several NPC characters make comments about the rule of the Sarafan Order Man: "They’re here to protect us, that’s why."//'Woman:' "Then why so many?"//'Man:' "Well, we need a great deal of protection. The Sarafan have sworn to protect the people and destroy the vampire menace."//'Woman:' "Have you ever seen a vampire?"//'Man:' "Exactly. They’ve kept their promise."//'Woman:' "I’ll tell you what else they’ve kept – our tax money, that’s what."//'Man:' "Hush that talk. Someone may hear you." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. First Man: "Closed off? The whole of the lower city? How am I to get home tonight?"//'Second Man:' "It’s just as I told you."//'First Man:' "My Agnes will have my head."//'Second Man:'//''"I couldn’t get home the last time they did this. I had no place to sleep. And then I was picked up and fined for being on the street at night. "//'First Man:' ''"They can’t do that!"//'Second Man:' "But they do. We better find a bed for the night."//'First Man:' "Agnes is not going to believe me." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Also, a female NPC at 'Southgate Tram Station' in Chapter 3: The Lower City, is heard trying to gain access to the Sarafan Keep to pay her debts to "The Chancellor" - though the real-world meaning of 'chancellor' varies; it could be taken as a 'human title' of the Sarafan Lord. Gallery LC-SarafanBanner.png|Sarafan "Banner" variant symbol UCSarafanEagle.png|Sarafan Order "Eagle" variant symbol UC-SarafanLampost.png|Sarafan Order symbol Lamppost UC-SarafanTwoTier.png|Sarafan "Two Tier" variant symbol SK-DoubleSarafan.png|Sarafan "Reflected" symbol variant SK-LargeSarafanIdol.png|Large Sarafan symbol in the Sarafan Keep UC-SymbolsMausoleum.png|Sarafan and Kain symbols in Mausoleum SK-Dungeon.png|Sarafan dungeon SK-ObservatoryRoof.png|Sarafan "Stained Glass" symbol SK-SarafanLamp.png|Sarafan Lamp BO2-Scepter Icon.png|Sarafan Symbol Scepter SK-Mural-SarafanFeathers.png|Sarafan "Feathers" Mural BO2-IQ-SarafanRack.png|Sarafan symbol "Rack" BO2-TC-HugeSarafanCross.png|Large Sarafan Cross/Sarafan Lord effigy BO2-TC-MeridianExit.png|Meridian Exit UC-SarafanSpartan.png|Sarafan "Spartan" statues LC-Posters.png|Sarafan Propoganda SK-Mural-KainVsSarafanLord.png|Sarafan Mural of Battle of Meridian BO2-TW-SarafanGatehouse.png|Sarafan Gatehouse at the Wharves BO2-TW-SarafanDrawbridge.png|'Guarded' Sarafan Drawbridge to 'Southern Docks' BO2-HC-SarafanShip.png|A Sarafan Ship travelling to the Hylden City The Hylden Lord.jpg|The unmasked Sarafan (Hylden) Lord Glyphw.jpg|A Glyphwright/ disguised Hylden Sebastian-BO2.jpg|Sebastian Marcus-BO2.jpg|Marcus Faustus-SteveRoss.jpg|Faustus Kg.jpg|Glyph Knight Ks.JPG|Sarafan Knight Gg.JPG|Glyph Guard Gs.JPG|Sarafan Guard Worker.JPG|A Sarafan Archer (BO2) SarafanPriest.png|Sarafan Priest (with Sarafan Scepter) BO2-Merc.png|A Sarafan-affiliated Mercenary BO2-TW-Gunship.png|The Wharves Gunship References Category:Factions Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 Enemies